When old friends comes back
by Vahn N. Chrome
Summary: Hiccups loses his memories! and the only thing he can remember are his past adventure's with a blonde girl. And Astrid is determined to know who this girl is while Fishlegs seems like he is hiding something about hiccups predicament. who is this 'Cami' that hiccup keeps yelling about? And what does Fishlegs know about it? i dont do well w/ summaries so i just made a prologue inside
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Astrid: Who is she fishlegs!?_

She said almost as a shout while holding the teen's shoulders. The boy sadly sighed to the ground and looked all the person in the room, he then turned his attention back at the girl who was holding him with a death grip…

_Fishlegs: she… was the very first person, Astrid… Out of all of us, who approached Hiccup when we were kids, You guys don't probably know her because she isn't born in Berk. But I think you know the stories about her…_

_Tuffnut: Uhh, what stories?Oh! Wait don't tell me! Uhhh, does it have something to do with Badgers?_

Tuffnut was immediately silenced by Astrid who swung her axe at the boy's direction, pinning him to the wall.

_Snoutlout: What stories fishlegs? And who's?_

Fishlegs then looks up at snoutlout with a sad, faint, smile.

_Fishlegs: Have you guys ever heard of 'Ze great CamiCazi'?_

After his statement, Astrid let go of him (much to his delight) and the twins stopped their bickering and looked at fishlegs. All of them including Astrid who was now standing a few steps away from fishlegs looked at him with slightly jaw-dropped faces…

_The Twins: Are you kidding me!?_

_Tuffnut: you mean THE Great CamiCazi!?Who once infiltrated the Romans Famous 'Fort Sinister' and stole a Crown and some treasures Just for FUN?_

_Ruffnut: you mean THE CamiCazi!? Who Stole a Potato from 'Norbert the nutjob' who in which, would start a war just from an arm wrestling match!?_

_Snoutlout: you mean THE CamiCazi? Who Is said to Be the Greatest Swordsman in the Whole Viking Archipelago? And also Rivals the gods in Beauty? That CamiCazi?_

Fishlegs again made a Sad, faint, smile and looked at Snoutlout.

_Fishlegs: yes, that's her…_

He was then grabbed by the shirt again by Astrid, with a mix of irritation and confusion in her face.

_Astrid: You didn't Answer my Question Fishlegs, And What Does 'Ze Great CamiCazi' have to do with my Question?_

She said in a high tone of voice, completely portraying that shes already irritated as is. Fishlegs then let out an exasperated Sigh, then looked at Astrid again.

_Fishlegs: Shouldn't you have figured this out already Astrid? I understand the twins and snotlout but even you?_

_The Twins: uhh, What haven't we figured out?_

_Snotlout: yeah, me too. I kept thingking about THE CamiCazi so what wouldn't I know? Oh Wait! I just remembered something!_

_Tuffnut: Ha! That's a first!_

He was then immediately greeted by a straight punch in the face, making him tumble and fall while grabbing her cackling sister and dragged her down with him. Snotlout continued…

_Snotlout: It's her sidekick, Rumours says that she has a sidekick that she always take with her adventures! Not only that but it's also rumoured that 'he' can rival her in swordsmanship! Though I doubt anyone can do that, except me of course 'cause I'm awesome._

Astrid and Fishlegs gave him sceptical looks. Astrid Turned around to face Fishlegs again.

_Astrid: let me repeat my question,Fishlegs._

Astrid, now using both hands, tightened the grip on fishlegs tunic.

_Astrid: Who is this 'Cami', and what is 'She' to Hiccup!?_

Fishlegs, not wanting to make Astrid more mad than she already is. He slowly and calmly placed his hands on Astrid's, Where in which Astrid caught as an indication to let go. When Astrid lets go of Fishlegs leather Tunic, Fishlegs then slowly sat down on the bench near a table, and with a deep sigh…

_Fishlegs: Her real name isn't Cami, Astrid. It's 'CamiCazi the Bog-Burglar'…_

And then, Astrid slowly came to realization at what Fishlegs just said to them… when she finally understood what Fishlegs just said. She Nervously took a few steps back. The twins and Snotlout however still didn't understand what their friend is saying. Then they heard Fishlegs continue…

_Fishlegs: CamiCazi is… Hiccup's Very first, and bests friend, 8 years ago…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hey guys, the names Vahn and this is my first fanfic so please give me pointers on the adventures this fanfic will brin us. ill "TRY" to update at least once a week seeing as the hell of almost holidays is here and im trying to finish up as much work as possible, but do be expecting in the holidays that ill 'might' go on a writing spree... also please review because thats where ill get my pointers and advice in writing this fic... or if you want you can PM me for "YOUR" advice, it would very much be appreciated... :3<br>**_


	2. Notice

**Hey guys! Vahn Chrome here, this is just a note and a request for all of you who somehow found this fic, I might start the first chapter after Schools done so it might take a while… so instead i'll just do a fanfic with One-shots so I don't leave you hangin (if ye are that is…) also I read your reviews and don't worry. I can't promise on how good this is going to be and how fast i can update but i can promise that i will definitely finish this... it's my first fic after all :3**

**Happy holloween Guys!**

**BTW: those one-shots i'll make are all probably made from my whimsies (lol i dont know the spelling :P) so they'll probably just be short stories. and i mean Really short... just sayin'~  
><strong>

**another BTW: some of the one-shots may have a connection to this story.**


End file.
